10 Moments
by LemonNinjaa
Summary: 10 Amuto (or at least Amuto-centric) ficlets based on the iPod shuffle challenge. 10 moments that could have happened if things were different. 10 moments that might have happened. Sometimes love is not enough. Sometimes it is.


Yay hi I did the iPod shuffle challenge thing where you put your music on shuffle and write ficlets for the first 10 songs. (You stop when the song is done.) But yeah here have fun with reading it lol.

* * *

**1. Anchors – The Amity Affliction**

She just wanted to be able to let go. So many things in her life just pulled her under; her would-be selves, her parents, her sister, her inability to express herself freely. The only freedom she had was Ikuto. He was the only thing that made her feel free of all of her responsibilities, all of her troubles. He was her freedom, her anti-drug, her anti-anchor. He was her wings and with him, she'd always be able to fly. With him, she'd never have to walk alone. Before him, she was drowning. Without him, she was suffocating. And now, with him, she's relishing the sweet smell of the air, of promises, of everything that lies before her. He gave her something to fight for, to live for, to breathe for. She didn't have to drown anymore.

**2. Re: Why I Killed My Girlfriend – That's Outrageous!**

You were my sweetheart once. I always fancied you as my true love, that we'd always make it through anything as long as we had each other. Our meeting was of the kind you'd find in those stupid love movies. We were such an unlikely yet likely pair. Your light pink hair caught my eye, your golden eyes seemed to belong to an angel. You were beautiful, even though I was five years your senior. Love didn't care about age, love didn't care about boundaries, love just _was._

I didn't know you were a fucking whore. I trusted you, I loved you more than anything in the world. I came back to you. I promised you I would. But I only came back to see you fucking some random guy. I don't care who he was or what he was. I just know that we can't go back to how we were before. I loved you, Amu, what happened? What happened to my innocent little strawberry? I thought you loved me… No, I _knew_ you loved me. I guess even angels couldn't wait forever. I'm sorry… Even though it was your fault.

I guess sometimes even when you're not ready to move on, you get pushed forward.

**3. The Devil's Den – Skrillex and Wolfgang Gartner**

"Welcome," she purred into my ear. Her pink fox ears flicked in the dim, reddish light. Her red-clawed hands stroked my sides, massaged my scalp, ran down my thighs.

"This is the Devil's Den," she whispered in between butterfly kisses down my neck. "Are you ready?"

She bit down hard on my neck, her hands running all over. I couldn't say I minded… Her pale skin looked so inviting, her breasts pushed together delectably by her black corset. This pink-haired vixen was surely going to be my undoing.

She licked my ear, and my hands were suddenly exploring her beautiful, curvy body. I couldn't help but take part in the experience, licking her own neck. I was rewarded by an erotic moan.

"Is that how you like to play?" I murmured, my shock having worn off.

"Oh, baby, give me everything you've got." Her seductive smirk only served to turn me on more.

My hands busied themselves with undoing the clasps on her corset, while her own delicate hands made short work of my black button-up shirt.

I don't know why the hell Utau told me to come here, but I guess I can't complain.

**4. Vengeance – Woe, Is Me**

I fucking hated him. Who did he think he was, waltzing back after 4 years? He didn't text me, didn't call, didn't write, didn't let me know he was still alive. I was _furious;_ the stupid blue-haired feline man just thought it was okay to appear at my balcony like nothing had changed? More than he knew had changed… I wasn't the stupid girl I was back then. I wouldn't stand for this stupid shit.

He promised me… And then he broke his damn promise. You can't blame a girl for being upset, right? I thought he was going to come back after a year. It took him four years to drag his kitty ass back?

I don't care how much I love him, I'm fucking furious and he's going to have to deal with that.

No, I'm going to make him suffer.

"I'm not going to forgive you."

"But Amu-koi…"

"No."

It was so hard to maintain my resolve with his arms wrapped around me, but bad kitties need to be taught a lesson.

**5. Olde English 800 – The Amity Affliction**

I just don't know what to do with my life. Everyone seems to have it all together, everyone seems to have at least some idea of what they're going to do with themselves after we graduate from high school. But me… I still have four would-be selves hanging around. My Charas haven't gone away yet, while all of the other former Guardians have lost theirs.

I sighed, staring up at the sun from my balcony. I just don't know what to do anymore. After eighteen years of life, you'd think I'd have at least figured out what I enjoy doing.

My thoughts strayed to a certain navy-haired man… He was 23 years old now and most likely established some kind of life for himself. I think I'm more of an alley cat than he is, now. I just wander from place to place, living my life from day to day. It feels like I have nothing to live for. I wonder if Yoru has left Ikuto yet…

I wonder if I'll get a cat-like Chara… It'd be pretty cute. I'd Chara-change and have cute little ears and a tail… Though it's not like I need any more embarrassing Chara-change moments.

I rested my elbows on the railing. Why do I need to have responsibilities… Life is so damn hard.

**6. If You Can't Ride Two Horses At Once... You Should Get Out of the Circus - Asking Alexandria**

I was supposed to be everything you could ever need. I was hailed as the hero, your knight in shining armour. I caught you when you fell, I kissed away your scrapes and bruises. I brushed away your tears and I cherished every smile I was privileged to see. But I guess even your guardian angel couldn't save you from yourself.

I slowly watched your radiance drain away. You become dull and lifeless. It hurt me so to see you that way, but I could do nothing. Nothing brought you back. I tried so hard, I really did. I still think about you all the time, even though I have another charge now. You have become part of my heart and soul, you have become ingrained in everything I am. You are every second feather in my wings, you surround me even though you are far from where I am.

I miss you so much. I wish you didn't have to be human. We could have lived forever, you and I. We should have lived forever. I will miss you with everything I have, with every single atom within me.

I named a star after you. It sparkles brightly, just like you did.

It's hard being immortal in love with a mortal who was taken much too soon.

But I guess that's the curse of living forever; anytime is too soon.

**7. Wretches and Kings – Linkin Park**

We were hiding in the dark, discussing plans.

"We have to overthrow Easter; we can't live this way anymore!" Ikuto whispered.

"But how are we supposed to do that? Their people are everywhere, and our group is so small… They'd put us down immediately!" Nagihiko asked.

"We'll figure it out! We have to do this, for the people!" I vehemently whispered back.

"We need a plan though…" Rima quietly said.

"We should storm their headquarters!" Tadase suggested.

"But the building is so big. How would we possibly get that to work?" Kairi rebutted, ever logical.

I was feeling the tension mount. Time was running out and Easter was closing in. I felt Ikuto grab my hand and squeeze.

"Don't worry, Amu," he murmured, his hot breath tickling my ear. "We'll make it through this somehow."

"We need to have some kind of information before we form a plan," Ikuto spoke a little louder to the rest of the group. "We'll have to learn their patrol plans or something."

Everyone nodded and whispered among themselves. A bang interrupted us.

"We're out of time. Next week, same time, right here." Ikuto stood up, signalling the end of the meeting.

We all flitted off silently.

Easter had to go down. We needed a rebellion. We just needed the resources necessary for such a thing.

**8. Blackout – Breathe Carolina**

I moaned, feeling the sunlight exacerbate my headache.

"Rough night, Amu-koi?" A smooth voice quieted the noise in my head.

"You could say that…" I mumbled. I was in too much pain to play along with Ikuto today.

"How much did you drink last night?"

"Um… Some vodka… maybe some peach schnapps… uh… I think some rum too…" I said into my pillow.

"It seems my strawberry has learned the mistake of mixing liquor." I heard a laugh rising in his throat.

"Stop it," I mumbled again. "If you're just going to make fun of me then you can leave."

"Aw, don't be like that." I heard the mock hurt in his voice. "I'll take care of you, strawberry."

"I'm going to need another drink after this, won't I?" My sarcasm only served to fuel him.

"Well I guess I'll have to take care of you after that too!"

"I hate your fake cheer. Stupid perverted cosplaying cat."

He laughed this time, not even trying to hide it.

"Some things never change… Even when you become a young adult alcoholic, you still call me the same thing."

**9. Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park**

I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. How was I supposed to go on without Ikuto? Things are so different suddenly… I always had him by my side, and now he's just gone… Everyone is gone. Nobody wants anything to do with an apathetic shell of a girl like me. I had nothing to do anymore but lie in bed and stare at the wall or ceiling, or stare out the window. And paint, I guess.

The white walls of the institution served only a grim reminder that I wasn't home anymore. I didn't _have_ a home, anymore. It was all gone, all burned to the ground. Everyone was gone. I'm just part of a statistic, I guess. But there's nothing here for me anymore.

I numbly stood up and stared out the window, letting the fading sun's rays imprint themselves into my vision. My right elbow brushed against one of the condolence cards that were gathering dust on my window. Nobody came to visit anymore. It was like I was the only person left in the world. My window faced a forest that nobody visited. _Kind of like me,_ I thought. _My room is like an unexplored forest. Nobody comes here._

Not even Ikuto. Why would he want an empty girl like me, anyway.

I sang quietly to myself.

"And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey, and the sun will set for you…"

I missed him.

Empty laughter bubbled out of my throat.

I was alone. I was going to be alone for the rest of my sad life.

**10. Iridescent – Linkin Park**

He is my favourite song. He is my favourite sunset. He is my saving grace, my angel, whatever you want to call him. He is my everything. With a brush of his fingers against my cheek, I know everything is going to be okay. I would be nothing without him.

She is my favourite song. She is my favourite sunrise. She is my angel, the drink of water amongst a sea of sand, whatever you want to call her. She is my everything. With a glance at her golden eyes sparkling at me, I know everything is going to be okay. I would be nothing without her.

Sometimes I wonder what I would do without him, but the idea scares me too much to dwell on. I like to stare into his midnight blue eyes and wander amongst the stars hidden in them. They're beautiful, just like his heart.

Sometimes I wonder what I would do without her, but the idea is something I'd prefer not to dwell on. I like to stare into her golden eyes and count every sparkle I see in them. They're beautiful, just like her heart.

I love Ikuto. He is the missing piece to my puzzle, he completes my heart, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him.

I love Amu. She is the missing piece to my puzzle, she completes my heart, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

Together, we are the stars, the sun, and the moon. We dance amongst the stardust and our kisses are the galaxies.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it lol, it was fun to write!

Although to be quite honest I only really enjoy the 6th and 10th ones, while the 8th one was fun to write. :)

Also if you're unaware, "-koi" (as in "Amu-koi") is a Japanese honorific for lovers. (Fun fact: "koibito" means "lover"~)


End file.
